The cat and the lapdog
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: This fic is mainly about Catherine and Seifer. This is gonna be a SEIFTIS. Other pairings: Catherine/Irvine, Squall/Rinoa, Selphie/Zell. Warning: this is a lame attempt on humor. Please R
1. The door

A/N: This is my first seiftis.  Please enjoy.  Don't forget to review.  I would love to know what all you people think of my storie. *bites her lip nervously*

**The cat and the lapdog**

**Chapter 1: Accident 1: The door**

Catherine was dancing in a club.  She wore a short, red, Scottish schoolgirl skirt and a white button shirt (which was practically unbuttoned).  It was late… or early.  8:00 am.  
~Dammit!  I'm gonna be late for class.~

She hurried back to Balamb Garden, arrived at 8:30, went to her dorm quickly to get her books and ran off to the elevator.

***

In class…

The students heard someone run into the door, followed by someone opening it.  Seifer turned around to talk to the girl lying on the floor.  
"Catherine…" his infamous smirk on his face "You should know better than to run in the hallways.  Didn't you see the door was closed?"  
"Mind your own damn business.  If I wanna crash a door, I crash a door.  Besides I couldn't brake in time." The reply came.  She stood up.  
"Allow me to help you." He took her in his arms and carried her to the back of the class, to her seat (which was next to his).  He let go of her and she fell on the floor, hard.  
"Aw!  You son of a…" and Catherine kicked him in his shin from the position she was in.  
"Why you little…" he grabbed his leg.  
"Enough!" Instructor Trepe said. "Both of you, take your seats and tell me why you're late."  
"Late?  Instructor… I was right on time."  
"I'm sure you were, Seifer." Instructor Trepe said with a little sarcasm. "Catherine?"  
"I overslept, Instructor." ~Yeah right!  I was out all night long.  Didn't even have the chance to take a quick nap.~  
"Next time try to put on your uniform."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"So as I was saying before I got interrupted…"  
"Boring!"  
"Seifer, I hadn't even started.  And next time you have a comment, keep it for yourself."

***

After class…

"Miss Catherine Walters.  I forgot to tell you something…  You've got detention.  And next time no running." He smirked.  
"Seifer?"  
"Instructor?"  
"You'll be joining her in detention.  Try to be in time."

A/N:  I know it was short.  Next one will be longer.  It'll be something like a songfic too, cos I like music so much.  Please review.


	2. The tray

  
A/N: This is a songfic.

Disclaimer: Ice Queen by Within Temptation is the song I use in this chapter.****

**Chapter 2: Garden Festival 1: Ice Queen  Accident 2: The tray**

They called her the Ice Queen.  She was cold.  She tried not to look too cold, that's why she wore peach.  Peach is a warm color.  
She didn't let anyone come close to her.  She didn't want them to know, know what she felt, what she thought… what she dreamt.  She tried to open up other people, wanted them to say out loud how they fell.  But she didn't do that herself.

She was Quistis Trepe.

~^~^*^~^~

Quistis was sitting in her dorm.  Selphie had asked her to sing for the Garden Festival and she did that in a way Quistis couldn't refuse.  
She was thinking of the place where she grew up between the orphanage and Garden.  That place was magical, especially in autumn when the sun sets.

_When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned to gray  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell_

She was writing her song.  The title was Ice Queen.  What are the chances?

_On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe_

~Hyne this is hard.  It's getting late, I should go to bed.~  
Quistis couldn't sleep, so she decided to go to the Secret Area.  On her way there, she passed Seifer's room and heard something strange.  
A soft knock on his door. "Seifer?"  
She heard him stumbling and the door opened.  
"What?  Oh, Instructor!  Didn't know it was you."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Inviting you in, Instructor." A smirk on his face.  
"I'll ask you again, Seifer.  What were you doing?" she entered.  
"I was busy."  
"Busy doing what?"  
"Why, thinking of you of course, Instructor."  
"What?" she half yelled in shock.  
So that was the moan she heard.  
"What else did you think?  That I was getting' off on another girl?  Believe me, Trepe, every guy gets off on you."  
"…" obviously still in shock.  
"Hello?  Earth to Trepe!  Earth to Trepe!"  
"What…" she stood up. "I gotta go!"  
"But, Instructor…" he smirked "Don't you want my fantasy to come true?"  
She putt her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear: "Get real, Almasy."  A shiver running through his spine.  
Quistis walked out and went back to her dorm_._

_When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you're all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you_

She was lying on her bed and dreamt…

The fight with Ultimecia.  Quistis was angry.  Parts of the world were destroyed.  Trabia Garden… (poor Selphie)  Not only Ultimecia was to blame.  It was their fault too, they let it happen.  It was my fault too… I let it happen…

Quistis was angry when she woke up, but the feeling soon disappeared. She thought of the song she had to write.__

_Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world_

She ordered her food in the cafeteria.  She passed by some tables and then she tripped.  Her salad just missed and fell beside her.  
"Seifer Almasy!" she yelled at the person who had tripped her (on purpose).  Her hair was wet from the coffee she had carried earlier.  
"Instructor?" he asked, acting innocent.  
Then her tray smashed on his head.  
"Aawww!  Instructor…?" his face held a mix of pain and confusion.  
~She looked angry, but since when did she start showing her feelings?~

_Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world_

Sitting in her dorm, she tried to calm down, thinking back in time.  Before Garden, her now family… The beautiful mornings there…

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day_

She went over to Selphie.  
"I've finished the song."  
"Let's hear it!  Let's hear it!" she jumps up and down.  
"…  
On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe  
  


Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world  
  


Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world"

**Garden Festival Program:**

1.  Quistis Trepe – Ice Queen


	3. The pie

A/N: songfic!  
Disclaimer: She hates me by Puddle of Mud

**Chapter 3: Garden Festival 2: She hates me   Accident 3: The pie**

They called him a lapdog, the Sorceress' lapdog.  He was a traitor.  He betrayed Garden, his friends…  But he was under mind control, he didn't want to destroy Trabia Garden, he didn't want to fight his friends.  
Before that he was mean.  He was hard.  That's the image he created for himself.  He didn't want them to know about his feelings, his soft side.  He hid his true self.  He felt alone.  He was a failure.  
He was Seifer Almasy

~^~^*^~^~

He was surfing the web, searching for a song.  Selphie had her ways to get someone into singing for the Garden Festival.  Bet he had made clear he wasn't gonna write the song himself.  
He thought of her… He had failed her (even got her fired).  She was above him.  She had it all: friends, a good career… She got her job back and now she was teaching him again.  Quistis Trepe.  
~Gotta stop thinking about her.  She'll never like me.  A queen like her would never love a failure like me.~

He was still thinking about what happened in the cafeteria.  She had hit him pretty hard.  His head still hurt.  Seifer ran his hand through his hair.

~Here's a good song.  Part of the refrain sounds like I wrote it myself.  She hates me by Puddle of Mud.~

He sang the song.  Once, twice, until he knew every word.  
~Now Selphie has to agree.  If she doesn't I'm not gonna sing.  I know the fuckin' whole song, every single word of it!~

He left his dorm. ~Where could she be?~

Not in her dorm.

Not in the quad (weird).

"Where the hell is that Messenger Girl when you need her?" he got frustrated.  
"Right her!" she came up behind him "And the name's Selphie."  
"I needed to talk to you."  
"You do?" she smiled.  
"Yeah, found a song…"  
"Oh, splendid!  Let's hear it!"  
"Right here?  You gotta be kiddin'!"  
"Why not?  There's nobody here."  
"And what about that giggling group of girls over there?"  
"What group?" she turned around "Oh, that group."  
"Let's go to my dorm."  
"Alrighty!"  
As they walked by the girls, Seifer tripped over his own feet, falling with his face in a pie that just happened to stand there for situations like this.  The girls bursted out in laughter, including Selphie.  Seifer was angry but thought they would laugh harder if he did something.  Yet he couldn't stop himself from yellin': "What are you laughing.  Stop it or I'll…"  
"Or you'll throw a pie in our faces!" Selphie finished the sentence, but that wasn't what he had wanted to say.  He really made a fool out of himself.  He turned around and ran off, while cleaning his face with he T-shirt.  
~Don't want everyone to see me this ridiculous.  It's bad enough as it is.  In a few minutes the rumors will be all over Garden.~

He came out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower.  
"Hi there!" a hyper brunette said.  
"Selphie.  What are you doin' her?"  
"Your song.  Remember?" she reminded him as she studied his bare chest (~Wow~)  
"Oh yeah.  That." He put on a new shirt, a black one.

"Met a girl  
Thought she was grand  
Fell in love  
Found out first hand  
Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued  
  


In a trap  
Trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  


She fuckin' hates me  
Trust  
She fuckin' hates me  
La la la Love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away  
  


She was queen for about an hour  
After that she got sour  
She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt  
Not feelin' bad  
No  
  


In a trap  
Trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  


She fuckin' hates me  
Trust  
She fuckin' hates me  
La la la Love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away  
  


That's my story  
As you see  
Learned my lesson  
And so did she  
Now it's over  
And I'm glad  
Cause I'm a fool  
For all I've said  
  


She fuckin' hates me  
Trust  
She fuckin' hates me  
La la la Love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away  
  


La la la la la la la la la Love  
Trust  
La la la la la la la la la  
Trust  
La la la…  
(And she tore my feelings like I had none  
Trust)  
…la la la

She fuckin' hates me"

**Garden Festival Program:**

1.  Quistis Trepe – Ice Queen  
2.  Seifer Almasy – She hates me


	4. The deer

A/N: Ok, I'm running out of ideas here!  So if you don't think this chapter is funny, my summary said **warning**: this is a lame attempt on humor.  Songfic.

Disclaimer: No one knows by Queens of the Stone Age  
                 quote by Tweety

Chapter 4: Garden Festival 3: No one knows   Accident 4: The deer 

They called him a lady's man.  Or maybe he liked to call himself the lady's man.  Whenever you saw him, he was tryin' to get a girl, tryin' to win her with his charm.  And what a charm he has!  With that beautiful smile, which makes some girls faint, the cowboy-look, his Exceter.  But most girls reject him, actually… all girls do.  But he doesn't stop tryin'.

He was Irvine Kinneas.

~^~^*^~^~

"Irvine!  Hold up!  I need…"  
"You need me?" he grinned at the girl.  
"No, you idiot!  I need to talk to you.  Would you do me a favor, please?" she pouted her lip.  
"Anythin' for a pretty gal like you."  
"Oh, thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!  You have to sing a song for the Garden Festival.  Make sure I hear it first!  Bye and thanks again!" she ran off.  
"Hey, Selphie, wait…"

***

"Quistis, hey!" he stopped right before her, almost falling (cos he stopped so suddenly while chasing Selphie).  
"Hello, Irvine.!  
"Can you talk to Selphie for me?  She kinda ordered me to sing for the Garden Festival."  
"Sorry, Irvine.  You have to sing."  
"But I don't want to." He looked at her with a sad puppy-dog face.  
"I'm also singing a song and I heard she got Seifer tricked  into it too.  Besides, think of all the girls you'll get after the Garden Festival."  
"Yeah, never thought of that…"  
"So what will you be singing?"  
"I don't know yet, I'll find something…  
You know?  I thought I taw a puddy that.  I did!  I did! I taw a puddy that!  
Gotta go, Quisty.  
Cat!  Wait for me!"

***

~Darn it!  Where did she go?~

Back in his dorm…  
Irvine was watching TV.  ~Great song!  Funny clip, with that deer and all… Should I sing it for the Garden Festival?~

He opened the door of his dorm, wanting to go to the cafeteria, still making up his mind.  Then all of a sudden a deer was running by.  ~A deer in the hallways of Balamb Garden?~  The animal turned around and stopped right before him.  Irvine couldn't believe his eyes.  Then the deer hit him on his head with his paw.  
~Just like in the clip.  This is a sign of Hyne.  I'm singing No one knows by Queens of the Stone Age.~  He passed out.

***

"Selphie!  I found the most crazy song for the G. Festival!"  
"Oh, goodie goo!"  
"Hyne told me to sing it."  
"Irvine, I can tell by the bandages that you hit your head."  
"It was a sign, I tell you!  The sign that Hyne send me!"  
"You're talking crazy.  But as long as you have a song…"  
"Yeah."  He grinned.  
"Sing!" Selphie commanded.

"We get some rules to follow  
That and this  
These and those  
No one knows  
We get these pills to swallow  
How the stick  
In your throat  
Tastes like gold  
Oh, what you do to me  
No one knows  
  


And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
ahh  
  


I journey through the desert  
Of the mind  
With no hope  
I found low  
I drift along the ocean  
Dead lifeboats  
In the sun  
And I come undone  
Pleasantly caving in  
I come undone  
  


And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
ahh  
  


Heaven smiles above me  
What a gift  
Can be love  
But no one knows  
A gift that you give to me  
No one knows"

**Garden Festival Programm:**

1.  Quistis Trepe – Ice Queen  
2.  Seifer Almasy – She hates me  
3.  Irvine Kinneas – No one knows


	5. The rain

A/N:  **warning: **lame attempt on humor again, so probably not funny.

Disclaimer: song title: Through the rain  Artist: Mariah Carey

**Chapter 5: Garden Festival 4: Through the rain  Accident 5: The rain**

They called her the Cat.  Hair like the sun, the darkest eyes ever seen, blue.  Mysterious, the kind of girl a guy could fall for, literally.  But a cat…  Great balance, sneaking around quietly.  No guy touched her without asking first.  Someone had, someone learned (his lesson).  A cat can scratch your eyes out.  Lucky for him it wasn't too bad.

She was Catherine Walters.

~^~^*^~^~

Catherine was walking around Balamb Garden, trying to find something to do.  It was a sunny day, no cloud in the sky.  She reached the front gate and all of a sudden it started to rain.  One lousy cloud right above her head, the only cloud in the sky, the sun still shone.  She hated water, just like a cat.  
"I hate rain!" she jumped up and down out of frustration.  
~No wait!  I don't hate rain… I'm afraid of rain!~  
She started screaming and ran back into Garden, hysterically. The cloud following her and staying right above her head.  Even when she was inside, the rain still fell down, only on her.  She was still screaming.  Everyone looked stunned when she ran by, chased by a rain cloud.

Catherine couldn't see.  She kept running with an arm before her eyes, till someone grabbed her arm to stop her.  He pulled her close, into his coath, shielding her from the rain.  She was crying on his shoulder.  
"Shh… It's ok, my lil' Kittycat.  The rain will stop.' He whispered.  
She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.  
"Thanks." She gave him a kiss on his lips, which made him blush a bit.  
"Uhm… No prob… I guess…" he stammered.  
She giggled.  
"What's wrong?  Cat got your tongue?"  
"Yeah, actually… she did." And he kissed her.

The rain slowly stopped and he pulled away.  Catherine giggled again.  
"You liked that?" he grinned at her.  
"Yep!"  
"Why don't we go to your dorm and get you out of these wet clothes?"  
"Naughty, naughty." She teased.  
He took off his coath and putt it on her.  
"Here.  This'll keep you warm and stop (most of) the guys from staring, till we reach your dorm."  
"Thanks again." Cat smiled at him.

***

"You wait here.  I'll go take a shower."  
"Ok, I won't go anywhere."  
"I'm sure you won't."

***

The hot water was coming down on her body.  
~This feels like rain…~  
A terrified look on her face, she let out a small cry.  
A knock on the door.  
"You ok in there?" he asked a bit worried.  
"This feels like rain." She cried.  
"You want me to come in?" Irvine asked carefully.  
"Maybe…" A trace of doubt in her voice.  
He slowly opened the door.  Catherine had her back towards him, still crying softly in the shower.  Irvine quietly removed his clothes, stepped in the shower and putt his arms around Catherine, pulling her close.  She slowly stopped crying, feeling more comfortable near him and rapped her arms around him.

…

***

She was sitting alone in the secret area in the middle of the night.  Cat thought about today, about the guy who was sleeping in her room right now, and she sang:

"When you get caught in the rain  
With nowhere to run  
When you're distraught and in pain  
Without anyone  
When you keep crying out  
To be saved  
But nobody comes  
And you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's ok  
What you say is  
  


I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own  
And I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain  
  


And if you keep falling down  
Don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound  
So keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
What you say is  
  


I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own  
And I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain  
  


And when the rain blows  
As shadows grow close  
Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you  
You'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate  
Stand tall and say  
  


I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own  
And I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain  
  


I can make it through the rain  
And I live once again  
And I live one more day  
And I can make it through the rain  
(Yes you can)  
You will make it through the rain"

"Wow, Cat!  That was fantastic.  Would you, please, please, sing it on the Garden Festival for me?  Please?"  
"Sure.  Why not?"

**Garden Festival Program:**

1. Quistis Trepe – Ice Queen  
2. Seifer Almasy – She hates me  
3. Irvine Kinneas – No one knows  
4. Catherine Walters – Through the rain


	6. The jump

A/N: I find this chapter rather funny LOL.

Disclaimer: Best in me by Blue – Eyes on me****

**Chapter 6: Garden Festival 5: Eyes on me  6: Best in me   Accident 6: The jump**

They called her an angel.  Sweet and innocent.  She had wings.  Always trying to help people.  She had a good heart, full of love, full of care, full of friendship…

She was Rinoa Heartilly

Some called him Puberty Boy, others called him Commander.  He was quiet, a thinker, not much of a social person.  Then she came along and rocked his world.  He was a soldier, a brave warrior.

He was Squall Leonheart.

~^~^*^~^~

"Rinny!  Rinny!"  
"Selphie!  How nice to see you again!"  
"Likewise.  Would you like to sing for the Garden Festival?"  
"Anything for you, Selphie." She smiled.  
"Thanks.  Any idea on what you're gonna sing?"  
"I was thinking… Eyes on me?"  
"Only if I can hear it first.  Oh and… do you think you can get Squall to sing too?  That would be great!"  
"Of course he'll sing… if I ask him."  
"Thank you so much, Rinny.  I owe you one."  
"No prob!"  
"So… Let's hear it!"  
"Hear what?"  
"Your song."  
"Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny, little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly, but sure?  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart, beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Oh did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so share with me  
your love if you have enough  
The tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more that the dress and the voice?  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you are not dreaming  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly, but sure?  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer"

***

"Selph!  I got him into it!  My Squally Wally is gonna sing!  But you're gonna have a hard time tracking him down.  He's hiding, tryin' to avoid you.  But I'm sure you'll hear him sing at least one time before the Garden Festival."  
"Then I better start looking."

***

After 48 hours…

"Dammit!  Still no sign of Squall!  Now where could he be?"  
~Come out, come out, wherever you are…~

***

Somewhere on the second floor…

A guy peeked through the leaves of a plant, standing in the hallway.  Seeing that the coast was clear, he came out of his hiding place.  Squall looked down over the railing, making sure she wouldn't be there if he was to take the elevator.  All of a sudden a bouncy yellow brunette came up behind him.  
"You gave me a hard time on this one!"  
She startled him, making him jump.  He jumped so high that he jumped over the railing.  The brunette hardly noticed and jumped up and down, cos she finally found him. (Jumpy, aren't we?)  
"Squall?  What are you doing?"  
"Just hangin' around." Squalls jacket was caught behind a nail, which made him hang at a certain height above the water.  Then they heard a sound.  
"Oh no!" ~My jacket!  I'm gonna have to buy myself a new one!~  
Then he fell into the water below.

***

After another 24 hours…

"Squall, I really need you to sing your song now."  Selphie got him cornered in his own dorm. "The Garden Festival is in five days and Zell and I also have to find a song.  And then there is the final touch on the decorations, I have to check if all the other things are in the right place…"  
"Ok, I'll sing."  
"What song?"  
Squall ignored the last question and just started singing to get it over with.  
"From the moment I met you  
I just knew you'd be mine  
You touched my hand and I knew  
That this was gonna be our time  
  
I don't ever wanna lose this feeling  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart  
  
Cos you bring out the best in me  
Like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you  
  
Every day that I'm here with you  
I know that it feels right  
And I've just got to be near you  
Every day and every night  
  
And you know we belong together  
It just had to be you and me  
  
Cos you bring out the best in me  
Like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you  
And you know we belong together  
It just had to be you and me  
  
Cos you bring out the best in me  
Like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
Cos you bring out the best in me  
Like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you  
  
Cos you bring out the best in me  
Like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you"

**Garden Festival Program**

1 Quistis Trepe – Ice Queen  
2 Seifer Almasy – She hates me  
3 Irvine Kinneas – No one knows  
4 Catherine Walters – Through the rain  
5 Rinoa Heartilly – Eyes on me  
6 Squall Leonheart – Best in me


	7. The microphone

Disclaimer: Sarah Connor – One nite stand         Puddle of mud - Blurry

Chapter 7: Accident 7: The microphone

Garden Festival program:

1.  Rinoa Heartilly – Eyes on me  
2.  Seifer Almasy – She hates me  
3.  Catherine Walters – Through the rain  
4.  Selphie Tilmitt – One nite stand  
5.  Squall Leonheart – Best in me  
6.  Quistis Trepe – Ice Queen  
7.  Zell Dincht – Blurry  
8.  Irvine Kinneas – No one knows

Tonight was the Garden Festival.  Rinoa, Seifer and Catherine were a success (and they were glad they got it over with…).  Now Selphie was on stage:  
"Love ya baby  
Drive me crazy  
Let me be your sugar daddy  
Looked into my eyes  
I was convinced  
That he's real  
  
Girlfriend  
Ever had a boyfriend  
Looked to be your best friend  
Turned out to be a one nite stand  
  
He loves me  
He loves me not  
He screams my name in bed  
Makes me feel so hot  
But once he's at the door  
He's already forgot  
The promises he made  
At the break of light  
To love me  
Protect me  
Not leave me  
Or hurt me  
  
I was so foolish  
And so blind to see  
That all he wanted to do was to use me"  
Zell was watching her and listening to the song she had written. ~Does she really think it was just a one night stand?  Doesn't she know how I feel?~

After Squall and Quistis' performance, it was his turn to sing:  
"Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone you could be my sea  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
Explain again to me  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face"

After the last one everyone sat backstage, exhausted.  Irvine made himself comfortable in the sofa, pulling Catherine onto his lap and whispering something in her ear that made her blush and giggle.  Seifer sat in a corner on a bean bag.  Staying hidden in the shadow he secretly watched Quistis, who was trying to make a conversation with Squall but always ended up with Rinoa answering in his place.  
"So Squall, did you write the song yourself?"  
"…"  
"Yes, he did.  And he wrote it specially for me." Rinoa said with a big smile on her face as she snuggled up to Squall, squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on his cheek.  His face flushed red and Quistis smiled with a happy twinkle in her eyes.   
~Hyne, she's beautiful when she smiles…~  
Zell and Selphie were a bit further away from the rest of the group and had a private conversation.  
"Selphie… It was more than just a one night stand…" he began.  
"No, you just used me for your own pleasure."  
"That's not true… Sephie, I love you…"  
"No, you don't." Her sad face looked down.  
Zell gently took her chin in his hand.  Her sad green eyes looking into his own.  "I really love you…"  
Selphie now saw it.  He really did care about her.  
"Oh, I love you too." And they embraced.

***

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere…" Selphie whispered in his ear.  
They went to the empty control room, where they took care of the music played on the Garden Festival, and closed the door.  Zell pushed Selphie against a control panel.  They were kissing, not looking where they were going.  They didn't see that they had accidentally pushed the "microphone"- button. Seconds later the people at the garden Festival couldn't hear any music anymore but instead they heard moans of a girl and a boy, sometimes followed by an "Oh, Zell!" or "Oh, Selphie!"  
Everybody in the quad was listening carefully and trying to hold back their laughter.

This was gonna be a fresh, new rumor around Garden…


	8. The shower

A/N: I've been away for a long time… but now…. I'M BACK!!!! Yeay!!! 

Disclaimer: Sadly enough…. I don't own Squaresoft…. *sniffle*

Accident 8: The shower 

It was cold outside.  Wintertime was approaching.  Quistis was cleaning out the cage of her hamster. (Small animals were allowed to be held, but not dogs or cats… So Rinoa's dog Angelo had to stay with Ma Dincht. ~She's such a nice woman…~) She filled a bucket with water.  Then she walked to the back of the Gardens garden and cleaned out the cage.  Then she started to walk back.  
Quistis looked at the ground, the gravel path.  It was filled with little blue and some white stones.  The white ones were so pretty and… well, white.  Next to the path there was a grass field at each side, where the students and SeeD's could lay down to relax during the summer or (for some of them who still have to learn how to be an adult) play in the snow, hold snowfights and build snowmen.  
Quistis continued to clean out the cage.  Her hands in the cold water made a chill run through her spine.

Seifer was watching her every move.

~I wish you'd come speak to me sometime, nothing that has to do with Garden.  But just tell me how you feel…. About me.  I want to know if you like me.  Maybe then we could go somewhere together, even if it is just shopping.  But could you just try and give me something to believe in.  I want to give you my love…~

Quistis started singing during her work. It was almost like she knew how he felt.

"Come speak to me  
Easy like hands on skin  
Come speak to me  
Easy like sky on earth  
We are going to do something  
If you come and tell me  
Just how you feel  
Cause we're going to work it out  
Even if you're world's falling apart  
Are you gonna do something?  
Are you gonna trust me?  
Are you gonna take care of what I've been giving?  
Are you?"

Birds were singing, but for Seifer it wasn't a happy song.  And he thought of all those sleepless nights, because of her.  There always was a moon ray trying to enter the room and sometimes even falling on his face.  He thought of every time that happened.  And when she talked about the times they all had spent at the orphanage, he always remembered how the two of them watched the sunset.  But she didn't remember that.  It wasn't important to her. ~I'm not important to her.~

"Birds are crying for the tow of us  
Can't sleep  
Cause the moon  
Reminds me of your face  
And now I can see  
Sunsets on my homeland  
Through your words still alive"

~If you would just come speak to me… I would explain why I became the Sorceress knight.  I was trying to remember the past and then I saw Edea… Matron… I was hoping it could be like it used to be… When will you take the time to speak to me?  The time to realize how I feel about you?~

"Come speak to me  
Easy like hands on skin  
Do you know why I left?  
It's cause I was digging into my past  
Are you gonna do something?  
Are you gonna take care of what I've been ginving?  
Are you, are you?"

~I still can't sleep, because of you… Why don't you remember the sunsets we watched together, sitting in the sand and listening to the sound of the waves?~

"Birds are crying for the two of us  
Can't sleep  
Cause the moon  
Reminds me of your face  
And now I can see  
Sunsets on my homeland  
Cause your words are alive  
  
For the both of us  
Can't sleep  
Cause the moon  
Reminds me of face  
And now I can see  
Sunsets on my homeland  
Through your words still alive"

~I always think of you, during the day, during the night.  You are a mystery.  But you don't hear my silent cry, you don't see my love…~

"The sun keeps telling me mysteries  
(Are you listening to me? Are you?)  
The moon keeps telling me mysteries  
(Are you gonna take care of what I've been giving?)"  
  


***

~I feel so dirty…~ Quistis went to the bathroom and gently dropped her clothes.  She turned on the water.  ~Dammit!  Why can't the water just have the right temperature?  It's not warm enough!~  
After a couple of frustrating minutes she finally found it.  ~Mmmmm… Nice and hot….~  The water was running down her slim body.  She took the shampoo and massaged it into her hair.  Then she moved her hands to her neck, then going over the front of her body and they stopped at her tummy.  She turned around and started to wash the shampoo out.  After she had washed her body Quistis held her hair behind her ear, the other one covered, and held it under the water.  It was just like listening to a nearby waterfall.  She did the same thing with her other ear.  Sometimes it was like you were sitting inside and listening to an approaching storm, the rain falling down and the wind blowing hard.  She always did that to relax a bit more.

  
The next day…

~Auw, my muscles…  Guess I was a little out of shape.  I shouldn't have trained so hard last night.~

She got up to take a relaxing shower before going to her classes.  
As she turned on the water, it was freezing cold, then it got burning hot, again freezing cold and so on and so on…. She tried to sop it but she couldn't turn of the water.  Quistis wanted to get out of the shower but the door wouldn't open.  The always-so-calm Instructor was panicking.  
"Help!  Help!  It's an Evil Shower!  Evil, I tell you!  Help!" She obviously screamed for help.

Disclaimer: Song: Come speak to me by Elisa


End file.
